


I'd Rather Be Here

by StaticPhantom



Series: DD Ten Year Anniversary [3]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album)
Genre: Coffee, Domestic, Lazy Mornings, Nonbinary Party Poison (Danger Days), Other, Short & Sweet, funpoison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27674285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaticPhantom/pseuds/StaticPhantom
Summary: There are very few things better than making someone you love a cup of coffee in the morning.One of which could be receiving fresh coffee from someone who loves you.(Free choice for the DD Ten Year prompts)
Relationships: Fun Ghoul & Party Poison (Danger Days), Fun Ghoul/Party Poison (Danger Days)
Series: DD Ten Year Anniversary [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013445
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	I'd Rather Be Here

I made a coffee before you woke up.

I watched it brew as the world was empty, watched the sun rise over the windows and stream in onto the dark grounds as they sifted through the filter.

I sat on the counter and listened to nothing but the sound of boiling water; the drowsy ambience so rare in times when there was always something to break the peace.

I pulled the mugs from the shelves and they tapped against one another, ever so slightly like the way that your fingers brush against mine when we walk side by side. The door creaked so softly, and you walked out across the cold floor to see me, awoken by the emptiness beside you in our bed.

Your hair over your eyes, knotted in a sleepy mess, your eyes squinting against the sudden light of the morning. The way you greeted me with a lethargic smile, breathtaking in your own messy way.

Only us in the large building, waiting for the day to begin.

I know you sleep better than anyone else here, but the moments when you wake up are the most beautiful I’ve ever seen. When you aren’t yet fully awake, when you can't feel the ground beneath your feet well enough and you stumble a little with each step. When you lean up against the counter so you don't lose your balance and you smile at me, your eyes still half-closed as though holding onto a dream, I know that neither one of us would choose to be anywhere else but here.

I look over at you and can't help but smile. The mug of coffee I hand to you is pitch black—we ran out of that awful powdered creamer a few days ago, but it doesn’t matter. We dont need to taste it, because the moment is sweet enough for the bitterness to be lost on our tongues. We’re left with only the taste of the morning, of coffee, and the smile you give me when we wake up and see one another's faces.

Lost in the beauty of waking up to someone you love making you coffee in the kitchen, to being alone with just them in your secluded pocket of the world and being completely and utterly at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Short, sweet, self indulgent. The three 'S's. Hope you enjoyed this, and happy Danger Day!


End file.
